


Wild Sex! (In The Working Class)

by Irma7x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Car Sex, Fluff, Horny Kylo Ren, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Teenage Dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, benarmie, but not overall explicit, graphic-esque descriptions of sex, oingo boingo (band) - Freeform, teenaged kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma7x/pseuds/Irma7x
Summary: It's the summer of 1985 in San Diego, California.  Kylo has to endure the torture that is working for his dad at Millenium Garage on such a hot day, but as he works, a particular song that comes up on the radio takes his mind off  to some sweet, sexy memories of his boyfriend, Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Wild Sex! (In The Working Class)

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the 80's and Oingo Boingo is my all-time favorite band. I wanted to make a kylux oneshot inspired by one of their songs. The lyrics of "Wild Sex" always reminded me of a young Kylo Ren slaving away at a car garage while thinking of Hux. Hence this short and fluffy fic! Totally recommend giving the song a listen if you can! It encapsules the whole vibe of the story! <3

San Diego, CA. 1985

Kylo loved that SoCal heat. It always seemed to be generally warm in his home, but the moment the temperature starts going up past 80 degrees is the signaling to the beginning of his summer.

Summers of surfing, of fairs, of music festivals at Del Mar and sleeping with the windows open, being tucked by the humidity of the night rather than his blanket. Summers were sticky-sweet, hence why some people couldn’t wait for a cozy winter. But for Kylo, to be able to be out and free without any restraint was the perfect excuse to escape the constant bickering that flooded his home.

Kylo loved the heat.

Well, when he wasn’t slaving away at his father’s garage that is. Then he really loathed it.

Kylo hated how his clothes stuck to him like a second skin; abhorred the sensation of suffocating underneath the rows and rows of dirty cars, how he ended the day as one big mess of sweat and grime, perfumed by the foul stench of motor oil and metal that lingered on him at the end of a work day. He learned in his first year not to wear his band tees anymore -- they always ended up a color of grease that was impossible to remove.

Han’s Millenium Garage near Palomar St. had been synonym for Kylo’s personal form of hell for the past three years after he turned fifteen: six days a week, every day after school from two to five. It was even worse with his father constantly reminding him of the burden that Kylo was in comparison to his perfect little sister, Rey. Han sounded like a broken record: _“Rey this and Rey that” and “Rey is brilliant at this and excellent at that”, “Rey wouldn’t complain”, “Rey would’ve fixed that in a heartbeat”, “Don’t touch the Falcon, that’s for Rey to go over!”._

Hell, hell, hell. At least today is a Saturday. The downside is that he had to be in earlier, but Han was away with his precious Rey to restock on tools and other stuff that Kylo had no interest in. It meant that he was free to put on the station that he liked on full blast to work without the pressure of Han’s presence looming over him.

He goes to his dad’s little cubicle at the back of the garage and turns up KROQ-FM.

Ah, bliss! How the walls of the dim place were instantly engulfed by David Byrne’s voice in _Girlfriend is better_ by Talking Heads, followed by the synths of Devo’s _Whip it_ and something or other by The Fixx, Siouxie and Duran Duran...The station continued to play his favorites until the sky outside was bluest and the rays of the sun were all the more ardent. He could just feel the increase in temperature by how quickly the beads of sweat kept falling from the tips of his dark curls, in how dense it had become as he lay stretched atop a skateboard in the constrained space underneath the cars.

Hoping the day would go faster, he focuses on the beats rather than the ache in his lower back.

Just as his bicep flexes and flexes and flexes despite the strain in the muscle, and his knuckles turn white from working that wrench in his fist, distinct drums and trumpets resound all over the garage, with a baseline that bounces off on his body, mirroring Kylo’s excited heartbeat every time Oingo Boingo came up. It was always unexplicably exciting to hear your favorite band on air than when you put a record of theirs, for some reason.

Boingo’s music always made him want to jump like a maniac as if he was right in the center of the mosh pit, and Danny Elfman’s voice was made up of a marriage between mellow harmonies and tough punch-lines if you asked him.

_I work so hard trying to make a few bucks_

_I pass the hours in a dream_

_The sweat keeps rolling off the tip of my nose_

_There's only one thing, one thing, one thing, keeps me on my feet_

As the first notes of _Wild Sex (In The Working Class)_ thrummed all along his body, his mind wandered to the very subject that kept him on his feet: Of Hux.

Sweet, sweet Armitage Hux. With his gangly limbs and soft ginger hair, eyes the color of the crystalline blue-green seas of Coronado Beach -- all the more vibrant when the sunshine kissed the waves; delicate skin that was marked with freckles as the sun kissed it. Poor Hux was too pale for sunny California, but Kylo always made sure to be the first in line to rub soothing lotion all over him and reverently kiss each spot that had been reddened by their time outside the shade.

They had been classmates since he can remember, but they grew closer in highschool. Kylo had finally gathered up the courage to ask him out during their junior year. The only downside was that they barely got to see each other outside of school -- really see each other, on actual dates. What with Kylo wasting away at Millenium and Hux’s extra-curricular activities...not to mention _Brendol._ To say that Hux’s father did not approve was the understatement of the century.

But all those moments of stolen kisses and sneaky dates...those memories were enough to keep Kylo sane as he worked amidst the nooks and crannies of the garage.

_And I may be greasing the wheels of a noisy factory_  


_And I may be hunched over metal machines_  


_Watching the gears as they move_  


_Just reminds me of bodies in motion_  


_The sweat and the sound_  


_Makes me think of..._

  
Fuck, man. If only the sweat on his skin and the heat in his blood came, not from the exertion of his work but from the tension of bodies colliding, the push and pull of vigorous thrusts and demanding caresses. Sex with Hux was heavenly. They truly were like two pieces of a well oiled machine. It was innocent love, derived into mad, mad passion underneath that tenderness of two best friends. Kylo’s life was a mess, but the moment his lips met Hux’s plush mouth, daring tongue...then everything could be right in his world.

Ohh, and when Kylo prepped him just right, with his fingers and the spit and the lube and his eager, eager mouth thrusting in…

 _“Fuck me, Ren, please, please, please, just like that”_ Hux would chant and pull on Kylo’s hair, would trap his face between unseemingly strong thighs...

_Thump!_

“Ahh, SHIT!” Kylo cries as the wrench comes crashing into his face.

He quickly recovers his work but as he keeps on turning the screws, he can’t help but think of the motion of his hand encircled around the weight of Hux’s cock instead of a rusty tool -- Hux’s cock when it was hard and needy and flushed all over when Kylo would stroke him up and down, holding it up for Kylo to swallow it all and suck…

And suck over and over again, swirling his tongue around it while looking up and seeing his boyfriend arching up.

The heat, the movement, the cars surrounding him in the garage at the moment...The _cars_. He recalls that time when they went to see Ghostbusters at the autocinema and they ended up doing it in the back of his car.

Summer movie nights at Balboa Park, with them parked just far enough away from the rest of the cars to not be seen. The evening heat had been mellow, intensifying as the sundown progressed; Hux had rolled down the windows while Kylo had gotten out to get a couple of cherry icees to cool off, as they had both been nearly soaked by the time Bill Murray got slimed at the hotel corridor.

_Thinking of your warm skin_

_While I touch cold steel_

_The days go by to the pounding beat_

_My back is aching so bad_

_But I'm grinning inside_

_Thinking of you keeps me on my feet_

He doesn’t remember who had started it -- maybe they had both leant in at the same time. Sweat and pheromones and want and love and need and fun. They had exchanged cherry flavored kisses, wet caresses, skin gliding against skin as they had desperately folded themselves in the backseat.

Hux had been twisted up like some kind of contortionist with feet propped against the windows and Kylo had nestled himself between his legs. They were both too tall to fit, but they had been trapped in far more sticky situations before; they couldn’t waste any chance they got to be intimate, as their window of opportunity to have sex was so tiny.

The strain in their muscles had been worth it, so so worth it: he ache in Kylo’s back and the effort as he had folded over to suck Hux’s cock was just as great as the effort on Hux’s legs as he fought to keep them upright when the tingling on his belly grew and grew and spread all over his nerves with how good his boyfriend ate him out.

The tiny radio transmitting the dialogue of the movie had been long kicked off from the dashboard with the rocking of their bodie when they had switched positions so that Hux could ride Kylo; moans and love-drunk humms had gotten so loud that they had overcome the sounds of special effects as the Stay Puft man roamed over New York City.

_Makes me think of…_

_Wild sex in the working class_

_After five it's a gas_

_Wild sex in the working class_

_Counting minutes gonna get home fast_

Fuck, fuck, fuck, Kylo had to get out of this damned Garage!

What time is it? 5:30...If he could just...slip by earlier...no one would notice. Han should’ve been back by now anyway.

Oh, _fuck it!!_

He gets up in a flash and goes straight to the phone in Han's office. He had to hear Hux’s voice, _he had to_ \-- he missed him like crazy.

He dials Hux’s home and prays -- fucking prays that Brendon wouldn’t answer. Anxiety is making his leg bounce even faster than the drumming and the marimbas on the bridge of the song, finger curling on the phone’s wire and twisting it over and over like the notes of the trumpets and the saxophone.

_I work so hard thinking of you,_

_work so hard...thinking of you…_

“Hello?”

YES, YES, YES! It was Hux! What fucking relief! It was Hux’s sweet, sweet voice over the fuzzy telephone line instead of Brendol’s. “Babe!?”

“Ren!”

“Holy fuck, I miss you! I miss you so much Hux”

“Aren’t you at work?”

“Yeah, Han’s not here right now. I’m thinking of blowing off early, I’m so fucking tired and I need to see you. Are you busy?”

“I have to study for finals” Kylo could clearly see in his mind, the way that Hux’s eyes would roll as he said so.

“What kind of nerd studies on a saturday!? Do it tomorrow. Can I come over?”

“I’m studying! And you should be, too--”

“--Is Brendol there?”

Hux sighs like he usually does when he realizes that arguing with Kylo when he’s dead-set on something is just futile. Not that he minds it though. It’s endearing to see such spirit in him. Hux would never admit that Kylo has him perfectly wrapped around his finger. He just puts up a fight for good sport.

“No, he’s out with Maratelle for a dinner party or something”

“Please, Hux…”

“Hmmmm, I don’t know…” Hux is grinning on the other end of the line, Kylo can _hear it._ “Have you been a good boy?”

“So good!” Kylo can’t even be bothered to hide his eagerness. “So, so good, you don’t even know! ‘Been working my butt off all day”

“Hmmm, then you do deserve a little treat”

“Can I have your dick as a treat?”

Hux burst out laughing -- sometimes it seems that Kylo has a cero game at all, delivering corny ass lines in all seriousness. Hux loves it, never makes fun of Ren for it and only gives in. Gives into his boyfriend’s silly kind of love that he adores. “We’ll see. How fast can you get here then?”

“I’M ON MY WAY!”

Hux’s laughter echoes over the line but Kylo has no time to bask in the harmonious sound of it. He’s switching off all lights, the radio, locking everything up and grabbing his denim jacket from the hanger in a flash.

He flees from Millenium Garage and pumps on the gears of his own car, ready to speed down the freeway that leads to Mission Valley, where Hux lived.

He drives with the windows down, praying that the cool wind would sweep away the scent of the garage from his body, although Hux never really minded it. He drives along a scenery of vibrant orange skies and bright green palm trees as his backdrop, and he's got his Oingo Boingo _Nothing to Fear_ record playing on the cassette player. Already, the gears were turning in his mind, thinking of all the things they could get up to on such a beautiful summer’s evening, as he hummed the chorus of the song he had been listening to earlier.

Maybe they would sneak out and drive around Marina Bay. Maybe they could go skinny dipping and exchange ice-cream flavoured kisses along the pier. Or maybe they could go relive that night at the autocinema -- it was a horror triple feature: Gremlins, Re-Animator, and a midnight screening of Fright Night.

As long as they were together, the possibilities were endless. Nothing else mattered as long as they had another summer night to kiss and make love; not Han nor Rey or Brendol could ever get in their way.

And the summer was just beginning.

_Wild sex in the working class_

_After five it's a gas_

_Wild sex in the working class_

_Counting minutes gonna get home fast_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ theold-ultraviolence <3


End file.
